Sun and Moon,Between Noon and Night
by Yuki-ssme
Summary: Chap 5 update! Aku memang tak bisa selalu bersamamu, menemanimu, dan menghiburmu saat kau merasa sedih, tapi apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku selalu berada disisimu seperti udara yang kau hirup setiap hari, selamanya.R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disclaimer : Bleach adalah milik om Tite Kubo,tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan merebutnya. *Tite Kubo POV : tak akan pernah kuserahkan bleach padamu sampai titk darah penghabisan*

**Sun and Moon,between noon and night**

Apa sebernarnya arti hidup ?

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

Semua yang ada di dunia pasti memiliki lawan.

Ada pagi dan ada malam.

Ada hidup dan ada kematian.

Ada sakit dan senang.

Kita tak bisa memilih salah satunya.

Malam adalah hidupku,bulan adalah sahabatku. Itu anggapanku. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang selalu terkurung dalam kelamnya malam. Aku berbeda dari yang lainnya. itu kata kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu,mengapa aku berbeda.

"Kamu itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya,jangan pernah anggap dirimu sama,dirimu sangat rapuh bagai sebuah kaca tipis yang bisa retak ataupun pecah kapan saja."itu yang selalu mereka katakan padaku. Tapi ingin rasanya aku menjadi sama.

***

Seperti biasa,pagi itu saat raja siang bangkit dari peraduannya,orang-orang mulai memulai segala aktifitasnya dengan semangat baru. Tapi berbeda dennganku. Aku tidak memulai aktifitasku pada pagi hari,melainkan malam. Aku selalu terjaga pada malam hari dan tertidur saat pagi hari. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Sesosok wanita memasuki kamarku,dia adalah ibuku. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan suami istri Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Rukia Kuchiki,aku memiliki mata berwarna violet,postur tubuh yang bisa terbilang mungil,dan tubuh yang lemah sejak dilahirkan.

"Rukia,ibu ingatkan kepadamu,jangan pernah mencoba untuk keluar rumah saat siang hari saat ibu dan ayah sedang pergi. Ibu harap kamu bisa mengerti dengan keadaanmu"itu adalah kata-kata ibu yang selalu ia ulangi saat ia hendak pergi.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuaku selalu melarangku keluar pada siang hari. Tapi aku selalu menuruti apa yang mereka perintahkan,karena aku tahu ini semua demi kebaikanku. Aku ingat,dulu saat aku kecil,aku pernah mencoba kabur dari rumah karena sudah tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Tapi tiba-tiba aku jatuh pingsan dan tidak ingat apa sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yang hanya ingat,saat aku sadar ibu ada di sampingku sambil menangis dan menggenggam erat tanganku yang menandakan ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan diriku. Itulah aku dan kehidupanku yang mungkin tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merubahnya.

***

Aku berdiri di depan jendela,mengamati orang-orang yang memulai aktifitasnya di pagihari. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah gang kecil,menanti seseorang keluar dari sana. Beberapa saat berlalu,dan dia keluar dari sana. Seorang laki-laki berambut oranye dengan matanya yang berwarna coklat musim gugur yang telah aku perhatikan sejak lama. Namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya waktu kecil,tapi itu tidak lama,hanya beberapa biasa itu karena kondisiku yang tidak memungkinkan.

Aku melihat dia seperti biasa,menggunakan seragam sekolah Karakura High School,dengan papan surfing di belakang sepeda motornya. Entah kenapa setiap aku melihatnya,aku selalu merasa senang,tapi ada satu pembatas yang sangat besar diantara kami. Hidupnya adalah di siang hari,karena ia selalu bergelut dengan hobinya,yaitu surfing,sedangkan hidupku adalah malam hari. Kami berdua bagaikan matahari dan bulan yang tidak akan pernah dipertemukan pada satu tempat. Tapi aku sangat ingin menghancurkan pembatas itu.

Apakah aku bisa?

Apakah suatu saat nanti siang dan malam bisa dipertemukan?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Saya adalah author gaje yg tak tahu arah dan tujuan yang tergolong sangat baru disini. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan. Saya mohon dengan segenap hati,jiwa dan raga*alah lebay* untuk membantu saya dgn banyak mereview cerita saya.

Terima kasih kepada Yui,karena berkat dialah saya bisa membuat cerita ini. Terinspirasi dari video'a yg berjudul Good Bye Days.

Disclaimer : Bagaimana pun juga Bleach adalah punya Om Tite Kubo*Tite Kubo POV :sejak kapan gw nikah ma tante nie anak??*

Tapi saya akan berusaha merebutnya dari tangan om Tite*Tite Kubo said : sampai titik darah penghabisan tak kan pernah kuserahkan Bleach padamu.*

Chapter 2

Meet with him

Malam menjelang,sang raja siang tempatnya mulai digantikan oleh penguasa malm. Aku baru terbangun dari tidurku.

"Rukia,apa kamu mau mandi sekarang?"tanya ibuku.

"Ya,bu"jawabku singkat.

Setelah selesai mandi,aku turun dari kamarku di lantai atas menuju ruang makan. Disana telah ada kedua orang tuaku yang sudah menantikan kedatanganku sejak tadi.

"Apa kamu ingin pergi ke tempat itu lagi?"tanya ayahku.

"Ya,hari ini aku akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi."jawabku.

"Apakah ayah perlu mengantarmu?"tanya ayahku lagi.

"Tidak perlu ayah,aku bisa pergi sendiri,lagipula ini malam hari,bukan siang,jadi aku akan baik-baik saja."kataku untuk membuat ayahku tenang.

"Dan satu lagi,ayah jangan pernah mengikutiku,awas jika aku tahu ayah membuntutiku,aku akan sangat marah pada ayah."kataku dengan senyum jahil.

"Baiklah ayah tidak akan mengikutimu,tapi kamu harus ingat memasang alarm pada pukul setengah 5 pagi,dan pulang sebelum matahari terbit"kata ayahku mengingatkan.

"Baiklah aku akan menuruti perintah ayahku tersayang."jawabku.

***

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamku,aku bergegas pergi dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibuku.

"Ingat pesan ayah,dan jaga dirimu baik-baik"kata ayahku kembali mengingatkan.

Kemudian aku keluar dan menyusuri jalan setapak yang biasa aku lewati setiap malam menuju suatu tempat. Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah tempat yang menjadi favoritku. Itu adalah sebuah halte,tempat dimana Ichigo selalu menunggu bis. Aku duduk disana sambil memperhatikan dan mencari sosok yang aku nanti-nantikan. Tidak berapa lama kemudian sosok yang aku nantikan turun dari bis. Dia adalah Ichigo.

"Kamu disini lagi?"tanyanya dengan tatapan yang sedikit heran.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh kesini,halte ini bukan milikmu kan?"jawabku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Maaf bukan maksudku begitu,tapi sedikit aneh,kamu selalu disini setiap malam,tapi bukan untuk menunggu bis, melainkan kamu hanya duduk termenung memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas,kamu adalah gadis yang aneh."katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan kemudian duduk disampingku.

"Aku merasa tenang setiap aku duduk disini."jawabku.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal dalam pikiranku,tempat tinggalmu disekitar sini kan,tapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah terlihat pada siang hari,atau jangan-jangan…….."tanyanya padaku.

"Jangan-jangan apa?Apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan tentangku?"tanyaku penasaran karena perkataannya tadi.

"Jangan-jangan kamu kuntilanak lagi yang hanya bisa keluar dimalam hari"katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan Ichigo kembali berkata padaku dengan nada yang sedikit cemas.

"Eh,apakah kamu menangis?maafkan atas perkataanku tadi,aku hanya bermaksud bercanda,jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati."

Aku tetap diam tertunduk tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Karena merasa khawatir,kemudian ia berlutut dibawah sambil meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku,kumohon jangan menangis."

Kemudian aku tertawa mendengar permintaan maafnya,ia bingung melihatku tertawa. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa ia habis dikerjai lalu ia langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku sangat lucu melihat tingkah lakumu,hahaha."kataku sambil masih sedikit tertawa.

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,melainkan malah mengerjaiku,aku sangat merasa kesal."kata Ichigo masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sebenarnya aku membenci siang hari."jawabku dengan raut muka sedih.

"Mengapa kamu membenci siang hari?bagiku siang hari adalah saat yang menyenangkan."jawabnya.

"Aku orang yang berbeda,aku tidak bisa keluar pada siang hari,oleh sebab itu aku membencinya."

Mendengar jawabanku Ichigo langsung memasang raut wajah penasaran.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu alasannya."jawabku singkat.

Kemudian Ichigo kembali memasang raut wajah yang aneh,sepertinya dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu,tapi dia tidak mau membahasnya lagi karena mungkin takut hal itu bisa membuatku sedih.

"Oh ya,besok kan malam minggu,apakah kamu mau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat."ajaknya.

"Kemana?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Rahasia,kau akan tahu besok."jawabnya.

"Baiklah".Kemudian kami berpisah,aku memandang punggungnya yang mulai pergi menjauh.

"Apakah aku bisa mengugkapkan perasaanku padanya,apakah bulan dan matahari bisa bersatu?"tanyaku dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

Maaf,karena saya tidak bisa membalas review d crita yg sblumnya,karena yg dlu saya hpus. Tapi trims sngat krena sudah mw review crita saya yg sangat tidak jelas ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Trnyata q memng hrus bnyak belajar dari para senior" sekalian, Jadi tetap mohon bantuannya dengan meripiu cerita ini. Apa sudah bagus / sebaliknya. Hehehe maklum, saya adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat menulis dan mengarang cerita.

Diclaimer : Bagaimana pun jga Bleach adalah milik om Tite Kubo. Tapi suatu saat nanti Bleach akan dwariskan kpda saya hahaha *disumpel sandal ma om Tite*

Chapter 3

A Song For You : Goodbye Days

Ahhirnya hari ini tiba, hari dimana Ichigo akan mengajakku pergi berjalan-jalan. Aku tidak tahu dia akan mengajakku kemana, tapi aku merasa senang. Aku sudah berada di halte ini sejak pukul 8 malam tadi, tapi sosok yang aku nantikan tak kunjung datang. Aku merasa sedikit kesal, karena orang yang membuat janji malah datang terlambat. Aku mulai bertanya, apakah benar ia akan datang?

Selang beberapa lama, dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi motor. Lama-kelamaan sosok itu mulai tampak. Sosok yang telah lama aku nanti-nantikan kedatangannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusan. Apakah kamu sudah lama menunggu?" katanya sambil turun dari motor.

"Apa kamu tahu sekarang jam berapa? Aku sudah menunggumu disini selama satu setengah jam. Kukira kamu tidak akan datang dan hanya membohongiku,"jawabku dengan nada yang kesal.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Baiklah untuk menebus kesalahanku aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang pasti akan membuatmu senang," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah helm dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku kesulitan memakainya, tapi akhirnya Ichigo membantuku untuk memakai helm itu.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Sama-sama. Baiklah ayo kita berangkat," kata Ichigo. Akhirnya motor pun melaju menembus gelap dan dinginnya malam itu.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Ichigo sambil beranjak turun dari motornya.

Ternyata dia mengajakku ke pusat kota. Aku baru pertama kali pergi ke pusat kota. Aku melihat banyak lampu berwarna warni yang menerangi jalanan kota. Begitu indah bagiku yang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

"Apakah kamu suka? aku yakin kamu tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini," kata Ichigo.

"Benar-benar indah, eh Ichigo, kenapa kamu mengajakku ke tempat seper-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku,Ichigo langsung menarik tanganku.

"Kamu mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Jangan banyak bertanya,lihat saja nanti," jawabnya sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Nah kita sudah sampai,ini dia tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu," katanya sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah gedung pementasan music.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat pementasan music?" tanyaku sedikit heran karena Ichigo mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau senang bermain piano Rukia. Meskipun dulu kita pernah satu sekolah hanya sebentar, tapi aku masih ingat kesukaanmu. Ayo kita masuk sekarang!" katanya bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku.

Di ruangan itu aku melihat sebuah grand piano di atas sebuah panggung.

"Kamu boleh memainkannya, aku sudah meminta izin pada penjaganya," katanya sambil menunjuk piano tersebut.

Aku masih tidak percaya Ichigo melakukan hal ini untukku. Dia masih ingat kesukaanku dulu. Aku sangat senang mengetahui hal itu.

"Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untukmu, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Lagu ini berjudul Goodbye days," kataku sambil memulai memainkan jariku di atas tuuts-tuuts piano *bener gax siech tulisan tuutsnya,alah masa bodo yang penting ngerti* dan aku pun mulai bernyanyi :

Dakara ima ai ni yuku So kimetanda

Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete Tashikamete mitayo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawaru ki ga suru Kinou made ni So Long  
Kakko yokunai Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Katahou no earphone wo Kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagare komu Kono shunkan

Umaku aisete imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawari hajimeta Mune no oku All Right  
Kakko yokunai Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Dekireba kanashii Omoi nante hitake nai  
Demo yattekuru deshou, oh Sono toki egao de  
"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa Ieta nara ii noni

Onaji uta wo Kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I Wish Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo  
La la la la good-bye days

Aku pun akhirnya menyelesaikan lagu tersebut diiringi tepuk tangan yang keras dari Ichigo. Kemudian Ichigo menghampiriku dan berkata padaku.

"Lagu yang tadi kamu nyanyikan sangat indah. Oh ya, mengapa kamu menyanyikan lagu ini untukku?" Tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Aku menyanyikan lagu ini karena, lagu ini memiliki makna yang sangat dalam. Walaupun terpisah antara ruang dan waktu, sepasang sahabat tidak akan pernah terpisah," jawabku dengan mantap.

"Baiklah, karena kamu sudah memainkan lagu yang begitu indah untukku,aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat lagi," katanya.

.

.

.

Sepeda motor Ichigo melaju dengan kencang. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, bersandar pada punggungnya. Aku merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang begitu dalam. Aku berharap bisa terus seperti ini. Bersama dengan orang yang kusukai. Tak ingin terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Ingin bersama dengannya selamanya.

Setelah beberapa lama,kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Ternyata Ichigo mengajakku ke sebuah pantai. Setelah aku turun dari sepeda motornya, ia kembali menarik tanganku.

"Ayo ikut denganku," katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat senang melihat senyuman itu,senyuman yang dapat membuat hatiku merasa tenang.

Ichigo mengajakku berjalan-jalan menyusuri pinggir pantai. Kemudian kami berhenti di suatu tempat. Tempat itu begitu indah,ia mengajakku ke sebuah teluk. Kemudian ia berbaring di atas pasir pantai yang putih itu.

"Berbaringlah,dari sini kau akan melihat betapa indahnya malam," katanya sambil tetap memandangi langit yang hari itu dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Akhirnya aku pun berbaring di sampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai berbicara padaku.

"Apa kau tahu,di dunia ini memang banyak hal yang saling baik dan jahat,ada sedih ataupun senang,dan ada malam dan siang. Tapi hal-hal yang saling bertentangan itu sebenarnya saling berkaitan erat satu sama lain."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Aku merasa perkataannya tadi penuh dengan makna yang tak terungkapkan. Kemudian aku bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Setelah aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia menutup sejenak matanya,kemudian ia pun mulai menjawab.

"Hal yang bertentangan justru harus saling mendukung. Contohnya adalah bulan dan matahari, Di saat siang matahari menyinari dunia untuk menemani manusia melakukan aktifitasnya,sedangkan di malam hari bulan menggantikan tugas sang mentari,menerangi gelapnya malam,memberikan keindahan malam pada manusia. Bukankah tidak akan sama rasanya bila matahari juga menyinari gelapnya malam. Tidak ada yang kalah ataupun menang,sebenarnya mereka sama tak ada yang berbeda. Hanya kata yang membedakan mereka."

Aku sangat bingung dengan semua kata-katanya tadi,kemudian aku kembali bertanya padanya.

"Mengapa kau memberitahu hal ini padaku Ichigo?"

"Itu karena aku ingin memberitahu padamu. Jangan anggap dirimu berbeda. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan dengan melihat raut wajahmu. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu berfikir untuk memilih salah satunya. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau merangkul kedua perbedaan tersebut. Tidak membenci salah satunya," katanya sambil memandang mataku.

"Aku ingin selalu melihat senyumanmu, jadi kau harus membuang semua bebanmu. Jika kau bisa melakukannya, maka kau akan tahu apa arti semua kata-kataku tadi," katanya kembali.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, kami telah berada di tempat itu sangat lama. Kemudian aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi alarm jam tangan yang selalu aku setting pada jam setengah 5 pagi. Saat aku bangun, aku melihat Ichigo yang masih tertidur di sampingku. Aku ingin berpamitan padanya, tapi waktuku sedikit. Jarak dari pantai ini ke rumahku lumayan jauh, sedangkan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tertidur. Tapi Ichigo menyadari kepergianku dan kemudian mengejarku.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpamitan padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Maafkan aku,tapi waktuku sedikit," jawabku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menahanku agar tidak lari.

"Apa maksudmu dengan waktumu tinggal sedikit?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata yang serius.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, tolong lepaskan aku," kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo.

Kemudian aku berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga yang aku bisa. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Ichigo masih mengejarku. Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya. Aku melihat dari ufuk timur sang mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Aku berusaha lebih keras untuk berlari. Tak terasa saat sedang berlari, aku meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo,aku tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sama denganmu. Kau bagaikan langit yang tak akan pernah terjangkau olehku."

Aku terus berlari, tak peduli panggilannya. Terus berlari walaupun aku rasa nafasku sudah hampir putus. Saat itu,aku hanya berfikir agar cepat sampai di rumah dan menghindari sinar mentari.

Akhirnya aku sudah hampir sampai rumah, tapi matahari menang dariku. Dia lebih sepat menunjukkan dirinya daripada cepat lariku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berlindung dan menutup pintunya. Terdengar suara Ichigo yang memanggilku. Sepertinya ia ingin meminta alasan kenapa aku pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak memperdulikan panggilannya,aku sangat lelah. Aku menangis,karena memikirkan kenapa aku harus seperti ini?mengapa aku harus lari darinya?ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? Kemudian ayah dan ibuku datang,dan menanyakan keadaanku.

"Rukia, mengapa kau baru pulang? apakah tadi kau sempat terkena sinar matahari?" aku samar-samar mendengar perkataan ibuku, Hisana. Aku merasa pusing. Ingin sekali rasanya aku tidur. Kemudian tak beberapa lama, aku merasa tubuhku melemas hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh dan pingsan.

Ichigo POV

Aku berusaha mengejarnya, dan terus memanggil namanya. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan, mengapa ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku sempat melihat mukanya, sebelum ia pergi. Muka yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku sangat ingin mengetahuinya. Aku tahu ia membenci siang hari begitu juga matahari. Tapi mengapa ia setakut itu. Pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu pikiranku.

Ia terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah rumah. Ia langsung masuk ke rumah itu dan menutup pintu. Aku mengetuk pintu itu agar ia membukakannya untukku. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam rumah itu. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah ia menangis? apa ada yang salah denganku? apakah aku menyakitinya?

Kemudian pintu terbuka, terlihat sesosok lelaki yang cukup berwibawa keluar dari rumah itu. "Sepertinya ia ayahnya Rukia," pikirku dalam hati.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada anakku? mengapa kau ajak ia keluar? apa kau tak tahu seperti apa keadaannya," Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada yang cukup keras dan terlihat saat itu ia sedang marah.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Aku hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan untuk merasakan udara malam hari. Apa ada yang salah," jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menemui anakku lagi, kau hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Apa kau tak tahu kalau kau dan dia sangat berbeda. Dan sampai kapanpun perbedaan itu tidak akan berubah!!! Apa kau pikir, air dan api bisa ada dalam satu tempat secara bersamaan, atau kau berfikir pohon dan parasit bisa berhubungan secara simbiosis mutualisme. Kau hanya bisa memilih salah satunya." bentak laki-laki itu kepadaku.

Aku merasa sangat bingung. Apa benar aku menyakitinya, menyakiti orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Jika itu benar, apakah aku harus menjauhinya? Aku tak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu sendiri. Aku merasa sangat bingung sekaligus sedih. Apa sebenarnya yang harus aku lakukan?

###TEBECE###

R

A

N

D

R

* * *

Sorry karena trlambat update,cz modem lg ga isi plsa + ga smpet ke warnet.

Sorry jga loe crita nie msih trmasuk pndek, pdhal dan di coment, dsar bego gw. Abis'a ga smpet bwt yg pnjang, TGAS BERTUMPUK-TUMPUK SEPERTI BUKIT, KENAPA BUKAN UANGKU AZ YG BERTUMPUK-TUMPUK??

Sorry skali lg karena g sa memblas review chap 1 dan 2 atu-atu, ga smpet, nie z maksaai biar ga trlalu lma.

Tapi saya mengucapkan trims sngat kpada :

Kodok ngorek-san

darkdamons-san

Ruki-chan suki kurosaki-san

Namikaze Amy-san

Aine higurasi-san dan

Kurosaki shicchi

karena sudah mw mereview crita sya ys gaje ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer : Bleach adalah milik Om TK alias Tite Kubo, tdak usah dragukan lagi, jika ada orang blang itu milik saya, berarti itu fitnah!

Chapter 5

**I want to say**

"Hmp….." aku merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing, aku baru terbangun dari pingsanku selama 6 jam. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat ruangan yang serba putih, aku berfikir sejenak dan berkata dalam hati" Apakah saat ini aku sudah mati? apa aku sedang berada di surga?

"Rukia…..Rukia…….." Aku mendengar ada suara yang memanggilku.

"Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" Ternyata aku belum mati. Saat itu aku melihat ibuku, Hisana sedang menangis sambil menggenggam erat tanganku, seperti takut kehilanganku. Kejadian ini sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi apa?

"Ibu…apa yang terjadi padaku?dimana aku?" tanyaku sedikit heran dengan tempat yang saat ini aku tempati.

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit sayang. Kemarin saat kau baru pulang,kau langsung jatuh pingsan," jawabnya parau sambil tetap memegang tanganku. Matanya terlihat sendu dan memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Ibu…apakah ibu menangis? apakah ibu menangis karena aku lagi? maafkan aku bu, aku hanya bisa membuat ibu bersedih selama ini. Aku tak pernah bisa menjaga senyummu," kataku dengan tenaga seadanya.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak pernah mambuat ibu menangis. Kau adalah anak yang manis dan baik. Ibu menangis karena ibu senang melihat kau sudah sadar."

Aku tahu bahwa ibuku berbohong. Meskipun aku tidak pandai membaca raut wajah seseorang, namun itu terlihat jelas. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum dengan jawabannya itu, agar aku tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar tempatku dirawat terbuka. Aku melihat ayahku, Byakuya bersama seorang pria yang menggunakan baju putih.

"Selamat pagi nona Rukia. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya padaku. Ternyata ia adalah dokter pribadi keluargaku, Dokter Ukitake *lupa nama panjangnya,maklum orang lansia sering pikun*

"Ah, ya aku sudah merasa baikan," jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, karena aku selalu memeriksakan kesehatanku padanya setiap bulannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya.

"Nyonya Kuchiki, bisakah anda ikut denganku,ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda dan tuan di ruangan saya," katanya pada ibuku.

"Ya, baiklah aku akan kesana dok," jawab ibuku. Kemudian ia menecup keningku dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rawatku.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang akan mereka bicarakan? apakah hal yang begitu penting sehingga mereka harus merahasiakannya dariku," tanyaku dalam hati. Kemudian aku kembali terlelap dan hanyut dalam mimpi,karena aku merasa kepalaku masih sedikit pusing.

**Ruang Dokter**

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan perkataanmu tadi? mengapa kau bilang rukia tidak akan bisa bertahan? aku tidak terima dengan perkataanmu itu," kata Hisana sambil menagis. Kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit linglung, tapi suaminya Byakuya menahan tubuh Hisana agar tubuh istrinya tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Tenanglah Hisana,biar Ukitake menjelaskannya dulu pada kita." kata Byakuya untuk menenangkan istrinya yang saat ini sedang dalam keadaan emosi.

"Maaf, karena aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada kalian. Tapi saat ini,penyakitnya menjadi semakin ganas, dan tubuh rukia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sedikit saja ia terkena sinar matahari, maka akan berakibat fatal baginya," kata Dokter Ukitake menjelaskan.

"Tapi apakah tidak ada obat untuk mengobatinya. Aku mendengar bahwa sudah ada penelitian untuk dapat mengobati penyakit sejenis ini," Tanya Byakuya kepada Ukitake.

"Maaf, tidak ada. Satu-satunya jalan adalah menghindari agar ia tidak terkena sinar matahari secara langsung. Karena itu menyebabkan kekebalan tubuhnya melemah," *perasaan Ukitake kebanyakan minta maaf*

Saat mendengar hal tersebut, Hisana langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sedih dan penyesalannya.

**Kembali Ke Ruang Perawatan**

"Uuh….kenapa ayah dan ibu lama sekali, apa sih yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?" kataku karena merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, aku ditinggal sendiri di ruang perawatan begitu lama. Namun tiba-tiba ruangan itu terbuka,dan aku melihat orang yang saat ini memang sangat ingin aku lihat dan temui.

"Kau…….mengapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Rukia, maafkan aku." kata Ichigo dengan raut muka yang terlihat sedih.

"Apa maksudmu? mengapa kau minta maaf padaku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bingung.

"Karena diriku kau jadi begini."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya, kemudian aku menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa, "Ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku sendiri. Aku seharusnya menuruti kata ayah dan ibuku tapi aku tetap nekat keluar."

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga ini tetap salahku," katanya sambil menatap dalam mataku.

Saat ia mengatakan hal itu,jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Aku melihat mata coklat musim gugurnya menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Akh, tidak usah dipikirkan, lagipula sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja," kataku untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Kemudian terdengar suara orang berjalan ke arah ruang perawatanku dan muncullah sesosok lelaki bersama seorang wanita. Itu adalah ayahku.

"Hei, mengapa kau bisa ada disini? sudah kubilang jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi. Kau hanya bisa membuatnnya terluka," kata ayahku dengan nada marah.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku tanpa izin masuk kesini. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah keadaan Rukia baik-baik saja, aku akui ini adalah salahku," kata Ichigo menerangkan kepada ayahku.

Agar masalah tidak menjadi rumit kemudian aku menengahi pembicaraan antara Ichigo dan ayahku.

"Ayah sudahlah, ini semua bukan salahnya,ini adalah kesalahanku sendiri karena aku tidak menuruti apa kata ayah."

"Tapi…"jawab ayahku

"Sudah cukup, jangan salahkan Ichigo ayah."kataku sambil menahan air mata.

"Rukia…"kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo sebaiknya sekarang juga kamu keluar dari sini agar masalah tidak menjadi lebih rumit," Aku mengatakan hal itu, dan kemudian perlahan air mataku menetes. Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya, tapi aku harus melakukannya.

"Rukia, sekali lagi maafkan aku," kata Ichigo sambil berlari keluar ruang perawatanku.

"Ichigo, maaf…" kataku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah ternyata sudah ada banyak teman yang menyambut kedatanganku. Ada Hinamori, Renji, Hitsugaya, Tatsuki, dan yang lainnya.

"Rukia, aku senang akhirnya kau pulang juga dari rumah sakit," teriak Hinamori sambil memelukku.

"Ah, iya aku juga senang bisa bertenu dengan kalian lagi," kataku sambil membalas pelukan dari Hinamori.

"Baiklah, mari kita rayakan kepulanganmu, kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil di rumahmu dan malam harinya aku akan menginap, boleh kan Paman Byakuya dan Bibi Hisana?" kata Hinamori penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja," jawab kedua orang tuaku kompak.

"Arigato, minna-san."

Malam itu kami berpesta ria. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena masih banyak orang yang peduli padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa masih ada yang kurang.

**Di Kamar**

Aku terus melamun memikirkan apakah Ichigo marah padaku karena aku mengusirnya di rumah sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinamori yang malam itu menginap di rumahku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hei, jangan melamun terus dounk,nanti ayam tetangga sebelah mati lagi."

"Ah,Hinamori kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau selalu murung? Apa ada masalah yang kau sembunyikan. Jika ada ayo ceritakan padaku, aku akn berusaha membantu menyelesaikan permasalanmu," kata Hinamori yang memang sejak tadi selalu memperhatikanku yang sedang melamun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabku.

"Kamu tidak usah berbohong padaku, aku tahu persis kamu orangnya seperti apa. Kamu adalah tipe orang yang selalu berusaha menyimpan rapat masalahmu sendiri,karena kau takut membuat orang susah dan khawatir karenamu," kata Hinamori sembari memelukku.

Perlahan tapi pasti air mataku mulai menetes, meluapkan semua kesedihan yang kupendam selama ini. Malam itu aku menceritakan semuanya pada Hinamori.

"Itu lebih baik, kau memang harus berbagi semua kesedihanmu pada orang lain,kau tidak boleh memendamnya sendiri, karena itu hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin sakit."kata Hinamori kepadaku.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah mau menjadi curahan semua kesedihan dan kesepian yang aku rasakan," kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang masihtersisa di pelupuk mataku.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, ungkapkanlah semuanya sebelum terlambat,gapailah semua yang kau inginkan selagi bisa. Jangan pedulikan hal lain, jika memang cinta kau harus berjuang melalui semuanya."

"Kau benar, besok aku akan menemuinya dan mengatakan semua hal yang ingin aku katakan padanya," jawabku dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku menggantikan air mata yang jatuh, menandakan kesiapan hatiku menghadapi apapun yang akan menghadang kisah cintaku.

Aku merasa, semakin dekat.

Pertemuan antara bulan dan mentari.

Aku yakin, sebenarnya mereka adalah satu.

Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan.

**I Love Him and He love Me too**

Kurang lebih sudah 2 jam aku menunggu kedatangannya di halte ini. Halte dimana aku dan dia selau dipertemukan, tempat dimana aku bisa memandang secara langsung wajahnya.

"Mengapa ia belum datang juga," batinku.

"Apa ia benar-benar marah padaku? jika ia, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ia memaafkanku? aku tak mau ia membenciku, aku mau ia…"

Saat aku sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba orang sangat ingin aku temui lewat dihadapanku, tapi…ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyapaku, bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Karena tidak bisa berfikir, akhirnya aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia memasuki sebuah lorong dan hendak menyeberang rel kereta api. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mengejarnya,berharap hari ini aku bisa mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Ichigo, Ichigo…" Aku terus memanggil namanya sambil tetap mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti setelah menyeberangi rel kereta api. Kemudian aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Ichigo…maafkan aku, karena waktu di rumah sakit aku mengusirmu, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak terus disalahkan oleh ayahku," tanpa terasa saat mengatakan hal itu air mataku mengalir.

"Ichigo…sebenarnya, sebenarnya dari dulu aku sangat ingin mengatakan padamu, kalau aku…kalau aku sudah menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Tapi saat aku mengatakan hal yang paling penting itu, sebuah kereta api melintas diantara kami berdua. Aku terdiam tak berdaya dan berfikir apakah hanya sampai disini perjuanganku. Tidak, aku mengingat semua yang dikatakan oleh Hinamori, aku harus berusaha walaupun hasilnya sia-sia. Kemudian aku kembali berteriak dengan sangat keras agar dapat terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Aishiteru Ichigo…!"

Tapi sepertinya sia-sia, hening sama sekali tak ada jawaban, aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku merasa sedih, kesal sekaligus bingung. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa aku sadari bahwa orang yang sejak tapi aku pikirkan kini telah ada di depanku.

"Ichigo…"

Kemudian ia memegang erat tanganku, memelukku dengan hangat. Aku sangat terkejut dengan perlakuannya itu. Setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan ia menyentuh lembut pipiku. Lama-kelamaan wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajahku, aku sekarang bisa merasakan deru nafasnya dan wajahku memanas. Tak beberapa lama, bibir kami pun bertemu satu sama lain, ciuman yang sangat lembut.

"Aishiteru yo," ucapnya padaku. Saat ini aku merasa jantungku berdetang melebihi yang biasanya. Aku berusaha mencerna kata yang dikatakan Ichigo padaku.

"Apa tadi kau bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku? apa kau dengar yang aku katakan tadi?" tanyaku dengan sedikit bingung sekaligus malu.

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku dan jangan pernah lagi meninggalkanku tanpa alas an," jawabnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata violetku.

Karena mendengar ucapannya, aku spontan langsung memeluknya, merasakan betapa hangat tubuhnya. Rasanya ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yamg tak akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa kau tak marah karena aku mengusirmu?" tanyaku sambil melepas pelukanku padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada orang yang aku cintai," Wajahku kembali memerah saat Ichigo mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau sakit Rukia? mengapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada khawatir karena melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja aku merasa malu, karena berulang kali kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Hahaha…jadi ternyata kau malu. Tapi aku merasa sangat senang, akhirnya cintaku selama ini terbalaskan juga," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu yang mengatakan cintamu selama ini akhirnya terbalaskan juga?" tanyaku sedikit bingung mendengar perkataannya.

"Kau itu terlalu polos Rukia, sampai kau tidak menyadari bahwa dari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu. Mencintai sorang gadis polos yang baik hati dan ramah pada setiap orang, walaupun ia tahu bahwa keadaan fisiknya lemah, tapi ia adalah gadis yang kuat, gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Kemudian Ichigo menarik tanganku.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, aku tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali." jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Apa…apa kau tak ingin tahu lagi, mengapa aku sangat membenci siang dan matahari Ichigo."

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu. Jika kau tidak siap menceritakannya padaku, tidak apa," jawabnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan dimataku.

"Arigatou Ichigo…"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahku. Ichigo melepaskan genggaman tangnnya dariku.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai, sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk ke dalam dan segera beristirahat, aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

"Ah ya."

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajahku, sepertinya ia hendak menciumku. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka, dan terlihat ayahku, Byakuya Kuchiki keluar dari rumah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?dan apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada anakku?" katanya dengan nada geram.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengantar Rukia pulang, aku tidak bermaksud buruk."

Terlihat sekali bahwa saat ini ayah sedang memberikan deathglare tingkat maximum pada Ichigo.

"Ayah, cukup! aku tidak ingin ayah mengusir Ichigo, apa ayah tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai Icigo, aku ingin ia selalu ada di sampingku ayah," kataku dengan nada sedikit keras.

Seketika ayahku terdiam dan kemudian ia berkata "Baiklah, ayah menyerah jika sudah menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, ayah ingin yang terbaik untukmu, hanya itu."

"Jadi ayah merestui hubunganku dan Ichigo?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, ayah tidak ingin putri yang sangat ayah cintai menangis lagi, dan kau anak muda, kau harus berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Rukia dengan baik."

"Hai!tentu saja, saya akan menjaga Rukia dengan taruhan nyawa saya sendiri," jawab Ichigo dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat gembira.

Setelah itu, ayah masuk ke rumah lagi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Tapi aku sempat melihat, sebelum masuk ia tersenyum ke arak kami berdua.

"Rukia, aku merasa sangat bahagia hari ini."

"Ya,aku juga Ichigo."

Kemudian sebelum pergi,Ichigo mengecup lembut bibirku.

"Ja ne, Rukia."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus memikirkan kejadian yang barusan aku alami. Aku masih tidak percaya dan merasa ini adalah mimpi.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo? tapi bagaimana reaksinya nanti setelah mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya? apakah ia masih mau bersamaku?" pikirku.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus berterus terang padanya, karena seharusnya sepasang kekasih tidak boleh menutup-nutupi rahasia satu sama lain. Baiklah, besok aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya, sebelum ia tahu dari orang lain."

Aku memastikan dan menguatkan hatiku dan bertekad aku harus bisa mengatakannya. Walau aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Fiuh, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai jga!

Sbenar'a ini 2 chapter sya jdikan 1 cz da yg blang lo fic sya trlalu pndek, abis saya orang'a memang malas hehehe

trims krena msih ada jga orang yg bersedia membca n meriview crita saya yg teramat sangat hancur ini!

Gomen kalo msih banyak kesalahan dlam pengetikan.

Saya mw bertanya, enaknya Ruki dibikin nikah ma Ichi pa ga???

Bles y dengan mereview crita saya!!! awas lo ga (dilempar batu ma para author gra" acara ancam-mengancam)

OKEH

**REVIEW PLEASE...!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : Full Ichiruki

Diclaimer : Om Tite dounk!

LAST CHAPTER

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus memikirkan kejadian yang barusan aku alami. Aku masih tidak percaya dan merasa ini adalah mimpi.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo? tapi bagaimana reaksinya nanti setelah mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya? apakah ia masih mau bersamaku?" pikirku.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus berterus terang padanya, karena seharusnya sepasang kekasih tidak boleh menutup-nutupi rahasia satu sama lain. Baiklah, besok aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya, sebelum ia tahu dari orang lain."

Aku memastikan dan menguatkan hatiku dan bertekad aku harus bisa mengatakannya. Walau aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

CHAPTER 5

TOGETHER FOREVER

Mungkinkah hal itu terjadi?

Apakah aku bisa selalu menemaninya?

Aku ingin menemani sang mentari saat mendung menyelimutinya.

Aku ingin menemani sang mentari saat gelap malam tiba.

Aku ingin menemani sang mentari, bersama dengannya, selamanya.

Ichigo POV

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga di lorong rumah sakit. Aku ingin segera mengetahui keadaannya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang menemaninya? Akhirnya aku tiba di depan sebuah ruang perawatan bernomber 1145. Kemudian kubuka pintu itu dengan segera. Aku melihat orang yang sangat aku kasihi, sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"Rukia, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau masih merasa sakit? kata ibumu kau keluar rumah untuk menyusulku. Mengapa kau melakukan itu? aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan menemuimu setelah pekerjaanku selesai," tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

Aku selalu merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya, setelah apa yang telah ia ungkapkan padaku 4 tahun yang lalu.

TAMAN KOTA

"Ichigo, aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu, tapi aku ingin kau berjanji jika kau sudah mengetahuinya, kau tidak akan menjauhiku," kata Rukia dengan muka sedikit gugup.

"Katakanlah, keluarkan semua bebanmu, aku berjanji aku akan menerima dengan baik apapun yang kau katakan," kata Ichigo sambil meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat agar tangan itu tak bergetar lagi.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah keluar di siang hari. Itu bukan karena aku membenci matahari. Tapi ada alasan yang lebih logis," kata Rukia sambil menahan air matanya.

"Apa itu?" kata Ichigo mempererat genggaman tangan Rukia.

"Aku sebenarnya mengidap penyakit lupus (bener ga siech nama penyakitnya?), penyakit dimana sang penderita tak boleh terkena sinar matahari sedikitpun, jika itu terjadi akan berakibat fatal, sang penderita akan merasa badannya lemah. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak lama kepadamu, tapi aku tak pernah mempunyai cukup keberanian sampai seseorang menyadarkanku bahwa tak ada yang sia-sia selama kita berusaha. Maafkan aku, jika setelah ini kau merasa terbebani tetap disisiku, aku rela kau pergi, asal kau bahagia," kata Rukia dengan air mata yang telah mengalir sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah Rukia menyelesaikan perkataannya,Ichigo langsung membawa tubuh Rukia ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, berusaha menghentikan getaran tubuh Rukia.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu? Mengapa kau menyimpannya sendiri? Apa kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah aku mendengar hal ini," kata Ichigo masih tetap memeluk Rukia.

Kemudian Ichigo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rukia dengan tangannya, dan berkata, "Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, melindungimu, mencintaimu, menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun dan apapun menyakitimu. Aku berjanji."

"Arigatou…Ichigo."

End of Last

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau baik-baik saja. Ayahmu datang ke rumahku dan bilang kau pergi bekerja dengan wajah yang pucat, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," kata Rukia lemah.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku, justru aku akan merasa sakit jika melihat dirimu terbaring lemah seperti ini," kataku sambil meraih tangannya dan mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Rukia dengan tenaga seadanya.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan dokter padamu?"

"Dokter bilang, aku harus banyak istirahat dan selalu meminum obatku dengan rutin untuk menjaga kondisiku."

"Kau harus menuruti kata-kata dokter. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang selalu mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirimu sendiri," kataku sambil menaruh bunga matahari yang sejak tadi aku bawa di atas meja.

"Kau bawa bunga untukku, kau memang tahu apa yang kusukai," kata Rukia dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau sangat menyukai bunga matahari? Bukannya ada bungan yang lebih indah daripada bunga ini, misalnya mawar."

"Aku menyukainya karena aku tak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari sungguhan, dengan memandang bunga itu, aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya dan kehidupan yang telah diberikan matahari kepada semua mahluk yang ada di bumi ini."

Aku bisa merasakan adanya kesedihan saat ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Rukia, bagaimana kalau kita keluar, sepertinya udara malam ini sangat segar."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Kemudian aku mengambil kursi roda yang terletak di samping tempat tidur dan menggendong Rukia menuju kursi rodanya. Aku membawanya ke atap rumah sakit, agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan malam yang indah.

"Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum Ichigo, terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang kau berikan lebih lama lagi," kata Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, aku yakin kau bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang sangat kuat," kataku sambil berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku merasa sebentar lagi malaikat dari surga akan menjemputku dan membawaku bersamanya."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya," kataku sambil memeluk erat Rukia. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi dari sisiku.

"Ichigo, biar seberapa keraspun kau melawan takdir, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Apa kau mengerti bahwa di dunia ini, tidak semua hal bisa kau gapai. Ada hal-hal tertentu yang tak bisa kau paksakan."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi apakah salah jika aku ingin selalu bersamamu Rukia?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menemanimu selamanya."

"Jika begitu, aku akan membuatmu bisa menemaniku selamanya. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kataku sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin padanya.

"Ichigo…apa kau bersungguh-sungguh, apa kau tak takut jika suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku takut, sangat takut. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin membahagiakanmu sebelum aku tak bisa," kataku dengan menunjukkan wajah yang serius pada Rukia.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku bersedia, sangat bersedia," kata Rukia dengan senyum sekaligus air mata kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir mungilnya.

"Akan kubuat kau bahagia di saat-saat terakhirmu, aku berjanji," kataku dalam hati.

.

.

.

7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Ayah akan membawaku kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah anakku.

"Himawari, apa kau tak ingat sekarang tanggal berapa," tanyaku sambil berjongkok di hadapannya dan memegang lembut kepalanya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, sekarang tanggal 14 Januari, saatnya kita menjenguk ibu kan ayah," jawabnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Benar sekali, dan apa kau ingat apa yang harus kita lakukan sebelum menjenguk ibu?"

"Membeli seikat bunga matahari," jawabnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Kemudian aku dan Himawari, anak hasil pernikahanku dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai, Rukia, segera naik ke mobil. Dan mobil pun melaju ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

"Rukia, apa kau tenang di sana? apakah kau merasa kesepian? Apa kau tahu, sekarang Himawari telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis dan pintar, ia selalu menuruti semua yang aku perintahkan, dan ia sangat mirip denganmu. Rambut hitam lekat, sifat periang dan ramah, tapi hanya saja matanya berwarna cokelat seperti aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau ada disisiku, bersama merawatnya sampai ia tumbuh dewasa. Tapia apa boleh buat, takdir berkata lain kepada kita," kataku sambil melihat batu nisan istriku, Rukia.

Tanpa terasa, air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya tanpa dikomando. Tapi ada orang yang segera menghapus air mataku itu.

"Ayah, jangan menangis, ibu akan merasa sedih bila melihat ayah menangis," kata Himawari sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Ayah bukan menangis karena sedih sayang, tapi ayah menangis karena ayah merasa bahagia. Ibumu telah meninggalkan permata yang sangat indah pada ayah, yaitu dirimu," kataku sambil memeluk anak semata wayangku, karena aku tak menikah lagi sejak kematian Rukia, aku tidak bisa menemukan sosok penggantinya sampai sekarang.

"Itu benar ayah, aku akan menjadi pengganti ibu untuk menjaga dan menemani ayah," kata anakku dengan ketulusan nampak jelas diwajahnya.

Kemudian aku meletakkan seikat bunga matahari,bunga kesukaannya di samping batu nisannya. Aku masih ingat perkataannya sebelum malaikat surga menjemputnya. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin dikubur dengan bunga matahari di samping batu nisannya. Dan aku menepati janjiku, saat acara pemakamannya, semua orang meletakkan bunga matahari di atas makamnya sehingga makam Rukia diselimuti dengan banyak bunga matahari. Aku berharap dengan begitu, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan disana.

Rukia meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertama kami, Himawari. Ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir agar bisa melihat anak kami lahir dengan selamat. Sebelum ia meninggal, ia juga mengatakan untuk memberi nama putri kami dengan nama Himawari, Kurosaki Himawari.

Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, aku dan Himawari bergegas pulang ke rumah. Sebelum itu aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Rukia.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Rukia, dan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang sangat banyak padaku, dan juga harta yang sangat berharga di saat-saat terakhir hidupmu. Aku berjanji aku akan menjaga Himawari dengan baik." Seketika itu angin berhembus kencang, membawa pesanku kepada Rukia.

Aku memang tak bisa terus bersamamu, menemanimu, dan menghiburmu saat kau merasa sedih, tapi apa kau tahu, sebenarnya aku selalu berada disisimu seperti udara yang kau hirup setiap hari, selamanya.

OWARI

* * *

R & R please karna mungkin ini terakhir kali'a saya membuat crita di fanfic, saya berniat hengkang dari FFN untuk waktu yg sangat lama.

Terima kasih kepada orang" yang sudah mw membaca dan menghargai fic buatan saya.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU


End file.
